Almost Familiar
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Two boys meet after having a strange dream of being two lions, the first a king about to pass the throne down to his daughter and her consort only to be hunted down as the second lion hunt down a bit after. The one thing that remains with the two boys is the name of the other lion.


**Request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22. See other notes in bottom.**

 **Don't own Lion King or characters. Just own human forms and plot.**

Almost Familiar

Summary: Two boys meet after having a strange dream of being two lions, the first a king about to pass the throne down to his daughter and her consort only to be hunted down as the second lion hunt down a bit after. The one thing that remains with the two boys is the name of the other lion.

Warning: Au-Humans character deaths, reincarnated Simba and Kovu, teen Simba and kid Kovu, minor age difference, past canon relationships, mention bisexual Simba

* * *

Simba stares at his only child as she gets ready to take her place as Queen of the Pride Lands than turns his attention to her choice of consort, Kovu. He hasn't been sure of the young outsider but slowly been winning him over. A deepest and darkest part feels envious of his daughter since Kovu has captured his attention. He has hidden the fact from Nala and others that he also likes males besides females. The last male he fallen for been so long.

His heart races than aches a few second later. He wonder where he gone to. If he manage to live his days or they end as he been a rogue young lion. He pushes the feelings back trying to pay attention to the coronation knowing his part is coming.

"It's time," Rafiki replies giving the male lion a sad but small smile.

Simba nods walking up to the ledge opening his maw letting out a roar, the last roar of him as King Simba of the Pride Lands. The lionesses echo his call back to him. Tears form in the corner of his eye. He has done alright. It's time for a new era to be set. He turns to leave nudging Kiara giving a proud look. He'll stand in the distance to watch. He needs to be alone anyways to work out his feelings as it is.

Without a word to anyone he manages to get off of pride rock rather easily but he didn't take much notice personally as his mind is elsewhere. If he did paid attention as a voice in wind screams out and the sound of a bang brings him back to earth for a moment before darkness and pain fills him. With one last breath than nothing more."

* * *

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Ah," a fourteen year old sits up in his bed hand over his heart feeling it beating fast.

Orange eyes glance around seeing his normally clean room a mess from random pieces of paper tosses around. He shivers running a hand through his dark red hair trying to catch his breath. He shakes his head trying to make sense of the dream this time. He furrows his brows.

That golden lion almost familiar to him. It's almost like that young male lion with those green eyes and dark brown mane with a scar over its eye. 'Kovu,' a voice whispers in his mind.

"Kovu," the teen echoes feeling the name roll of his tongue send shivers down his spine along with mix emotions that doesn't seem like his own.

"Simon breakfast!" the call of his mother shouts from down stairs goes the red head to give a slight grin as his stomach rumbles.

"Coming," He calls back rolling out of bed searching for some clothes to wear figuring that strange dream will be best talk with the one old man that seems to be a dream shaman Raf or his friends say Fiki depending who you ask. The eccentric man may be able to make sense of it.

* * *

Meanwhile several houses down lives a slightly younger boy with his two older siblings in a single parent home wakes up crying silent tears and a name on his lips, "Simba."

His green eyes take in the sleeping form of his older brother Nick who usually goes by Nuka by his friends and younger siblings. The older teen snores softly with a sappy grin on his lips obviously dreaming of his girlfriend. The eleven year old boy blinks.

"Who is Simba?" He whispers softly as the image of the golden lion burns in his mind more than the golden creamy lioness with red-brown eyes or the tawny one with blue-green ones.

The sound of the bang of a gun still echoes in his mind. He recognizes the sound due to his father died on the lines overseas. The sounds of the gun shots during his funeral. He shivers a little.

"Nuka, Kai you two awake yet?" The door opens revealing his older sister Tanya who stares sleepily at him. "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay," Kai answers slipping out of his bed shaking the older teen's arm. "Nuk time to get up."

"Ugh five more minutes termite," Nuka grunts out sleepily opening one eye revealing a red hue orb before letting out a yawn. "Where's mom?"

"Just left a few minutes ago after telling me to get you two down for breakfast," Tanya answers her blue eyes narrowing a little in thought. "Other than you have to pick both Kai and I from school."

"Fine," Nuka grumbles waving the soon to be thirteen year old off giving Kai a look. "Go change than eat brat."

"Kay," The eleven year old said heading to the dresser pulling out a shirt, boxers and dark blue jeans before changing quickly and leaving the teen alone in his thoughts of worrying about their mother's more strange behavior that's different than normal.

Kai goes downstairs seeing eggs, bacon, and toast on three plates with three cups of juice. He gives a small smile at the obvious tenderness of his mother's love as he also spies three bag lunches with his and his siblings name on it. Good now he doesn't have to face a few bullies he has wanting his lunch money again.

His mind drifts back to the dream. The first gun shot as screams of a name follow by a second a bit after. Who is Simba? Other than the name of the dark brown lion with green eyes much similar to his own? He shakes his head feeling a headache coming on before starting on his breakfast. He half listens to Tanya explains that their mom left some money for dinner in case they want pizza or cook since she is working late. He knows the rules. Come straight home after school and don't answer the door unless Nuka is nearby to see who it is as he's already sixteen.

"Bye Tanya, Nuka," Kai calls out running out the door wanting to head to school early to beat any chance of him receiving a beating.

Running the dark brown hair boy didn't see a taller dark redhead kid ahead of him and falls on his butt.

"Hey watch it," The older kid snaps at him making Kai wince a little.

"Sorry," He apologize looking into orange color eyes in confusion. "Simba?"

"No that's not my name….err...Kovu?" the teen answers furrowing his brows helping Kai to his feet much to the boy's surprise. "Name is Simon. Who are you kid?"

"Kai."

"Ah Nuka and Tanya's kid brother," Simon remarks nodding in thought as he remember that is the same name of a kid he's also supposed to tutor as well.

"How do you know my siblings?" Kai ask confuse.

"My older brother Zane is friends with Nuka and my sister Shani is friends with Tanya." Simon explains looking at the shorter boy noting he's more on the pudgy side but that may be more due to baby fat.

The scrunch up nose almost seems endearing to the teen. A comfortable silence lases between the two as they head to their school that's a combination of elementary and middle school. The strange familiarity of the other boy remains in the back of their minds. It is also a start of a friendship between two different boys on opposite side of the tracks.

* * *

 **A human au that i figure to give a try as the idea came to mind a while back.**


End file.
